Hearts Set Ablaze
by justcrazykids
Summary: Prim is gone. So is Katniss. But Gale won't let her slip away so easily. Will his undying love be enough to put out the fire in Katniss's heart? Will Katniss's secret feelings be enough to ease Gale's guilt and regret? Find out in this story 'Hearts Set Ablaze,' where some will be burnt and others will rise from the ashes. *G/K; Katniss & Gale POV; T-Rating;*
1. Deadly Fires

_A/N: Second story! :D This isn't a one-shot like my first, this story will actually have a few chapters. I'm trying to decide where I want the story to go; I think it'll have about seven chapters. I'm planning on updating regularly (1-2 days.) POV's will alternate from Katniss to Gale every chapter. This is definitely a Galeniss story; Everlark fans, BEWARE! Just a few things to clear up:_

_- This is set during Mockingjay._

_- Peeta has been killed off. (I DIDN'T WANT TO DO IT. I HAD TO TO MAKE THE STORY WORK ;/) _

_- Katniss is a bit OOC I've noticed. _

_Anyways, without further ado, I give you the first chapter of..._

* * *

Hearts Set Ablaze

1. Deadly Fires

Katniss POV

I'm running and running _fast_. There's a bomb, they've told me. It's supposedly going off in exactly one minute at the precise area where I lurk. I can't remember running so fast before in my life.

I'm not fast enough.

_Boom_. Fire and screams, screams and fire. I don't know which is more overpowering. I'm struggling to hold on. Struggling to hold on to consciousness, struggling to hold onto _life_. I lose my battle and the world becomes dark. I descend in to the gut-wrenching darkness, praying to whatever God there may be that I can crawl out of it and back into the light.

_An Hour Later_

Pain. Unspeakable pain. My thoughts are muddled and my entire body feels like it's been lit ablaze. Still, the first conscious thought is, _Prim. Where is Prim? _She was too close to the site for me to feel sure of her safety. But how couldn't she be ok?

My dear little sister, the girl whom I've vowed to protect and keep well. Where is she and is she ok? The men in all white tell me that she died in that damned explosion that's put me into the crowded little room. The same explosion that is the cause of my agonizing pain.

For my own sake, I don't believe a word out of their mouths.

_Three Days Later_

Time passes and soon my foggy state of mind changes to one where I can think clearly. Clearly enough to put two and two together; my sister was sent to the Square just before the explosion and I haven't seen her since. The horrific reality is like a slap in the face.

Only it's so much worse.

Upon realizing this, my heart freezes and my world entirely collapses. The innocent girl that has been my main focus for six years has been pried from my ultra strong hold.

And it's all my fault.

If I would've just been there to deactivate the bomb or rush her out of the Square, she'd still be alive. My dear Prim would still be alive and so would I.

Because when Prim died, I died with her.

_Two Weeks Later_

I don't eat. I don't drink. I don't dare to sleep, for my dreams will be of Prim. Prim _dying_. Instead, I choose to wither away from the lack of food and rest.

My choices don't matter to them.

To Gale, a broken Katniss is better than no Katniss at all. But his presence just makes my vile guilt worsen; he's in love with a murderer while he could do so much better for himself. His frequent visits are filled with awkward silence and mutual sadness.

My mother is as encouraging as a depressed woman can be. Although still she walks and talks, I can see the intense depression that she is falling back into. This time she might not come out.

The medical staff forces food upon me, whether it's r_eal _food or food through an IV. They give me sleeping pills that lull me into dreamless rests. Sometimes they even try to get me to move about.

They don't succeed.

Just because I'm being cared for, doesn't mean that I'm recovering. On the outside, I'm mending. But on the inside, there's nothing _to _mend.

Because when a heart is broken, it's nearly impossible to glue back together.

_A Week Later_

My injuries are almost entirely healed, but my internal pains have yet to subside. It doesn't take much more time before I can't take it any longer.

So one day after just a few minutes of careful scheming, I know what must be done. I begin to write on a piece of parchment and I choose my words carefully. Finally I fold the small piece of paper neatly and smile at my work.

The gesture is foreign but entirely genuine. I'm finally being given what I've wanted all this time: An escape.

I breathe a huge breath of relief knowing that I won't have the weight of the world on my shoulders in just a few minutes. I get up from my bed and leave the note in my place.

…

I'm in an elevator a minute later, unable to contain my eagerness.

…

I approach my destination, the lab; I'm presented with many escape options in the form of murderous tools.

…

I look around, take my pick, and begin on my escape:

Sharp blades cut flesh. Blood pours and puddles. Surprisingly, I feel very little pain. I hear heavy footfalls drawing nearer but I pay them no mind. Finally, the terrifyingly dangerous knife in my hands takes its last swipe on my torso and I collapse. I close my eyes of my own volition and I wait for the blackness I'm experiencing to entirely engulf me.

The end is upon me and I couldn't be happier.

* * *

_A/N: There's chapter uno! A cliffie too! Well, tell me how terrific or how terrible it was, I love getting feedback. Thanks for reading, chapter two will be up either tomorrow or Friday, depending on how long I'm out Trick-or-Treating tomorrow. Das right. I still Trick-or-Treat. Deal. With. It. ;3_


	2. Mourning

_A/N: Chapter two is up! :D I decided to put it up before I left for Trick-or-Treating, so it might have some errors I didn't have time to catch before leaving. But yeah, this chapter should be less angst-y. The heaviness should start to decrease in each chapter, but for these first few it helps to add to the serious and depressing mood. It's also told from Gale's POV, a POV I particularly enjoy writing from. This chapter picks up right where the first left off, just four hours later. Well anyways, I hope you enjoy the newest chapter of Hearts Set Ablaze!_

* * *

Hearts Set Ablaze

2. Mourning 

Gale POV

_Four Hours Later_

"Mr. Hawthorne, they're doing absolutely everything they can," the secretary tells me politely.

My patience is dwindling and I can't hold back my angry outburst; "No they aren't! If you were, she wouldn't _be _in this fucking surgery!"

For a moment, the elderly woman looks utterly shocked at my surge of anger. She recollects herself and slowly stands. I begin to wonder what her intentions are, but she speaks quickly to explain herself. "Follow me; she'll be done any time now."

I walk steadily behind her, my heart rate growing more rapid with every step. _What if she didn't make it?_

…

_I won't make it either._

I should've known that it was coming to this. That Katniss couldn't bear the enormous amount of pain she was in. That she would try to end it. But I didn't figure it out soon enough.

Yet another time that I've failed her. Yet another time that I've failed my Catnip.

I'm the entire reason that the girl I love is heartbroken. If I wouldn't have made those fucking plans for that fucking bomb, Prim might still be alive and Katniss might still be the strong girl that I love.

But I did. And Katniss just attempted to commit suicide. She may be dead right now and it's all of my fault.

We finally reach the room that Katniss was taken for life-saving surgery. I hear quiet murmurs from within the room, but I can't make out many words.

The ones I hear, "Make it"… "Scars"… "Lucky"… immediately cause relief to wash over me. My Catnip is going to live. And this time I intend to do everything to make sure that she _wants_ to live.

A minute later, the door opens. A surgeon informs me of the surgery's success and leads me into the room where Katniss lies.

I immediately notice all of the machinery around her; it looks more like a control room than a surgery lab.

I approach her broken, but recovering body with caution and fear. Caution that my resolve will crumble and fear of the probable gore that lies under the gauze neatly fastened on her torso and arms.

The machines show that Katniss has a steady heartbeat, but she looks more dead than alive. The amount of bandaging she's in is unreal. Her skin is not its usual healthy tan-olive colour; it's an unsettling whiteish-purple. I can't help when a few cold tears slide down my cheeks as I look to the girl whom I have caused so much pain.

_Three Days Later_

I'm growing increasingly edgy as the days come and go without any response from Katniss. The doctors predicted that she would wake one or two days after the surgery; it's been three.

My family doesn't bother trying to talk to me, seeing as I've barely spoken to anyone since the explosion. My fellow soldiers and commanders avoid my far-away gaze as I assemble blue-prints for new types of masochistic weaponry. I mostly only talk to the doctors, just to see how Katniss is doing.

The lack of social interaction and all the stress, guilt, fear, anger, and remorse has added to my edginess.

But when Katniss's eyes finally flutter open, every heavy emotion I contained is lifted from my shoulders.

For a minute, she just stares at me blankly, as if I were a complete stranger. Then as she lowers her gaze, she says quietly, "Am I dead?"

Chills run down my spine at the disappointment in her tone. "No, you're alive."

She bites her lip and tears run down her face like rivers. "Why did you stop me?" she asks quivering.

I'd been expecting her to say something like that eventually, but it's not enough to stop myself from shivering.

I think to myself, _What if I didn't save her?_

Immediately the horrific memories flood back into my mind: _Katniss had finally complied to the repeated attempts to get her to move from her bed. Sooner than expected, she was able to walk without assistance and could move freely to any part of the hospital. I was overjoyed at her new found effort to recover._

_It didn't last long, however. One afternoon I went in for one of my many daily visits and I noticed that Katniss was absent from the room. In her place, a note. _

_It read: _

My heart has been set ablaze. Burns can be healed, but scars forever remain. The more severe the burn, the more severe the scar. My heart is unrecognizable now, for it welds an enormous scar. A scar caused from guilt, sorrow, anger, and emptiness. To everyone who loves me: It isn't me that you love. It's the girl who used to be strong and brave. The girl that protected her family and benefitted her country. That girl was also set ablaze, but another rose from her charred remains. This girl is a murderer. She's resulted in the deaths of so many. She is me and I am her. I can't take it. I never believed that cruel murderers deserved to live. All of those heartless Careers and sick government officials. But now I fit into that category as well and I still believe my previous statement: Murderers don't deserve to live; I don't deserve to live. So I won't.

_It took me an entire minute to comprehend the angsty letter, but when I did, I tore out of the room. I had no idea where I was going, but I had to go somewhere. I couldn't stand around doing nothing while my Catnip was dying._

_It dawned on me that she would need a weapon to follow through with her plan. I bounded for the supply lab, a place full of dangerous seeming medical equipment. That's where she was._

_For a moment when I walked into the cold room, I truly believed that she was dead. All of the blood surrounding her still figure, I couldn't help but jump to the conclusion that my one love was deceased. _

_I rang in for help and collapsed beside her body. I held her hand in mine and let the tears flow freely. I felt a very faint pulse in her wrist and a slight amount of hope was restored. I could only pray that hope would be enough to save her. _

_Doctors rushed in and took her away on a stretcher. They took her to another lab to perform surgery that saved her life. I've never been more afraid in my entire life. _

My trance filled with horror is broken by a quiet sob emitting from the girl beside me. I lock my arms around her and whisper into her hair, "I couldn't let you die. You're too important to me."

I notice the appearance of my own tears and I don't even attempt to hide them. What's the point?

"I'm better off dead!" she cries into my shoulder. "I don't deserve to be alive, I'm a murderer!"

Her words hurt me, I hate seeing how much pain I truly have put her through. "That's not true at all." I say, hoping that she'll believe me.

She shakes her head quickly and all but screams, "I killed her! I killed Prim!"

Just like a blade plummeting into my chest, I can't take it anymore and I tell her. I confess that my bomb may have been the cause of Prim's death. I tell her of every thought, fear, guilt, and pain that I've had over the past month and I pray that she won't hate me.

How selfish I am; I deserve to be hated. After all, I'm the true murderer. I'm the true reason that my Catnip is the broken girl she is now.

It shouldn't be surprising when she looks at me with a look of hurt; that doesn't take the sting of it away. I guiltily look away, unable to meet her harsh and hurt eyes. The tears that have been so uncommon for the entire duration of my life are flowing in greater amounts than ever before.

Katniss continues to stare at me with her stormy grey eyes. Finally she speaks, "I'm so sorry Gale."

Her sudden genuine apology catches me off guard. She's sorry? What does she have to be sorry for? But before I can question her about it, a nurse politely tells me that visiting hours are over. Very reluctantly I stand and leave.

Before departing the room, I glance back to Katniss. She is still crying and shaking and I wish so desperately that I could stay with her. Instead, I say, "I'll be back tomorrow, I promise."

* * *

_Le done! I've revisited the story since returning home from Trick-or-Treating. I'm eliminated most of the errors, but I'm sure that I didn't catch all of them. If you spot any, feel free to tell me in a review or PM. Chapter three will be up tomorrow most likely. Anyways, thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy the rest of the story! _


	3. Hopeful Realization

_A/N: And three days later, chapter three is up! Sorry for the delay, I've been really busy over the past three days. School, being sick, you know, typical. This chapter is where it should start to look up for our two favorite hunters. C: Anyways, I've got more to announce and to confess in the A/N at the end of the chapter, but for now, please enjoy!_

* * *

Hearts Set Ablaze

3. Hopeful Realization

Katniss POV

_An Hour Later_

The room that I lie in is cold and uninviting. Nothing like the room that I'd been kept in prior to my suicide attempt. This barren room only houses the bed that I miserably lie on and complicated machinery all around me. They're apparently afraid that I'll try to kill myself if I get any real furniture.

As if.

As of now, I'm completely immobile. Confined to my bed, I can't go anywhere or do anything without assistance.

Besides, I don't _want _to die. At least not yet.

Knowing that Gale blames himself for Prim's death is enough to make me want to live, at least temporarily. The boy who has given so much, done so much good, cannot think of himself as a murderer. I won't allow it.

If trying to live, heal, forget, _whatever_, will get Gale to reevaluate himself, that's what I'll do. He doesn't deserve the awful guilt and remorse of Prim's death; I and I alone, do.

My already foggy state of mind and the added thoughts of Gale prevented me from noticing the nurse arriving to give me my sleeping medication. She carefully adds the liquid to my IV and I'm unconscious a minute later.

_The Next Day_

Around 10 o'clock the next morning, a nurse wakes me. The room's artificial lights are detested openly, as opposed to natural sunlight, so I ask, "When can I move to another room?"

She makes an annoyed noise and replies frustratedly, "Never."

"Why?" I ask angrily. The rudeness and blatancy of this nurse pisses me off.

"Why do you think?" she starts. Her tone bothers me; it's as if she's explaining something to a small child. "There's two pieces of furniture in this entire room, there isn't a window, the door is locked from the outside, and a nurse's station is just down the hallway. What do you think?" she asks again.

Just like that, I understand. They think I'm crazy. Unstable, mad, _insane_ even. I don't bother hiding the disgusted look on my face.

She looks unfazed by the malicious glare I give her, but she quickly adds, "Well it's true."

With my least bandaged arm, I point towards the door and snarl, "Out."

With a small _hmmph_ the nurse leaves. I inwardly hope that she requests a different patient to 'care' for.

_Two Hours Later_

As much as I hate admitting it, it's true. I'm bored.

Back in District 12, being bored wasn't something I tolerated very often. If I was bored, I did something. Whether it was hunt (which I obviously did a lot of) or just help out around our typical Seam house, I wasn't bored very much.

But now in this dull, depressing hospital room, there isn't anything to do. I impatiently listen to the beeping of the EKG and the dripping of the IV, hoping that time passes more quickly than it has so far.

Another noise enters my listening capacity: footsteps.

Gale.

I'd all but entirely forgotten about his promise to visit me, but I couldn't be more relived at my remembrance. I can hopefully begin to comfort him and help improve his self image. But that's if I can keep my own emotions intact.

_Thud. _As the footsteps draw nearer, I think of Prim.

The thought of her innocent face fills my eyes with tears.

How can I possibly hope to console and reassure Gale if I can't even control my emotions? My tears will only increase Gale's guilt and overall pain.

_Thud… thud… thud..._

I try desperately to swallow my tears and harden my emotion. _Remember how strong you were when you were younger?_

Back when I was younger and being weak wasn't an option. Strange how younger Katniss is stronger than older Katniss. Then again, we are two entirely different people…

_Knock knock._

…

"Come in," I say when I'm sure that every emotion has been wiped from my face.

Moments later, Gale enters hesitantly, as if I might lash out on him. When he sees my calm apparel, he instantly relaxes and approaches me. "Hey Catnip."

"Hey Gale," I say, glad to finally see him again.

He takes a seat at the end of my bed, seeing as there aren't any chairs in the room. _How could I kill myself with a chair?_ I think angrily.

Despite all of the cords that I'm hooked to, Gale still brings me into his arms for a hug. I savour it and welcome the warmth it brings me. Being in his arms brings me the unfamiliar feeling of safety, something that I desperately wish I could bring to him as well.

When we break apart from our close embrace, I immediately take in Gale's appearance. His hair is disheveled and his eyes are slightly red. The dark bags and sallowness of his face indicate that he hasn't slept much. Before I realize what I'm saying, I repeat my statement from the night prior. "I'm so sorry, Gale."

The confused expression returns to his face, but he doesn't question my apology. Instead, he refuses it. "You have nothing to be sorry about. It was all me."

I shake my head sadly. "It's not your fault," I start. Trying to keep my emotions balanced, I continue. "I should've been there for her."

Gale sighs exasperatedly. "You didn't know, Katniss."

"Neither did you!" I fire back, angry at the self-loathing I see in his eyes.

The emotion plays thickly on his face as he speaks again. "When I designed those bombs I knew that I would be hurting people." The breath catches in my throat although somewhere I knew logically that it was true. "But I _never _wanted to hurt Prim. Please believe me Catnip, I would never do that on purpose."

_So much for my mask of steel,_ I think as I notice moisture forming in the corner of my eyes. "Prim-" I wince as I say her name, "-would never blame you."

He quickly retorts, "She wouldn't blame you either. She loved you more than everyone else on this planet, Catnip."

Immediately he realizes his mistake as tears begin flowing in small rivers down my cheeks. He draws me into his warm arms again, bringing me the same safe and comforting feeling that only he can.

Instead of giving in and breaking down, I wipe my eyes and continue. "She loved you too, Gale. You were always her big brother."

My tears surprisingly subside, just a little bit. He pulls away just enough to see my expression and he kisses my head. Love and worry cross his face, but luckily all of the self-hatred has left. All the while, I feel extremely undeserving of his love and care. He could do so much better than me.

We sit in silence, just enjoying each other's presence for a while. I realize a few things while gazing at Gale and being locked in his arms.

One. Gale is _mine_. As selfish as it may be, I can't help but feel an unreasonable hatred to any of his other potential women.

Two. I want to stay here. Although I'm not entirely deserving of the life that I've been given, dying would be too selfish of me. I can't imagine what it would do to Gale and my mother. Gale might move on, but he'd still be scarred. Besides, now I have something new to live for.

Three. I love Gale. I don't know why it's taken me so long to realize, but I can't remember being without this newly embraced feeling for a long time. What I do know is that I need to show him that I return his feelings. If I don't, his might slip away.

"What are you thinking about?" Gale's voice snaps me out of my brief trance.

_Here's your chance, Katniss. Tell him! _"A number of things," I reply dumbly.

"Like what?" Gale prods on.

A draw in a breath and prepare to confess my feelings. "I've just realized something."

He moves closer towards me, taking my face in his warm hands. "What was that?" he says, making my cheeks redden instantly.

_Say it. Say it! _"I… I love you," I squeak quietly but confidently.

When I get no response, I begin to panic. What if I've been misreading him from the start? My fears are quickly assuaged when he presses his lips to mine, ever so gently.

"I've been waiting forever to do that," he says when we break away. A second later, we mesh together again, but this time we don't separate.

Our kisses share passion and love, something that I'd never felt with Peeta. Peeta was never the one I loved and no matter how cruel it is, it's why I wasn't completely distraught over his death. Despite everything we'd been through in the Arena and the War, when he died of the Capitol's torture, I was more relieved than distraught.

He never deserved the cruelty of the Games and the War. By dying, he was taken out of the merciless world and taken to somewhere nicer. He was too sweet, too nice, I didn't even deserve him. Although I don't deserve Gale either, we're similar and strong enough as a whole to get through this. We've gotten through tough situations before, why can't we get through this?

Simple; we can.

* * *

_Soooo... This definitely wasn't super amazing. Honestly, I felt that it was rushed and kinda sappy. I'm definitely going to do better in Chapters 4 and those to follow. Other than it being rushed and sappy, it wasn't too bad. But whether you like it or detest it, please leave a review giving suggestions, criticism, or compliments. It would be greatly appreciated! Check back for Chapter 4 to be posted either tomorrow or Monday! (: _


	4. Lights and Voices

_A/N: Hello readers! :D So, I have a bit of explaining to do, I suppose, regarding the hiatus I issued to this story. I said that this story's updates would be postponed in my newest story, Dim Candlelight. That was mainly because I didn't have any ideas for this story and because I'm more dedicated and focused on DC. Recently however, I've realized how big of a project DC will be. I also realized that that meant HSA would be put off for quite a while. So instead of my original plan to temporarily stop HSA, I've decided that I'm going to finish it and then pick up with DC. I only have a few more chapters of this story left to write and I've been vigorously brainstorming for new ideas all through today. I'm pretty confident in the direction I want this story to go now. I have more ideas, so the chapters won't be as rushed or anything like that. I've been writing this chapter, Lights, for about two hours and I'm pretty satisfied with it. Anyways, that's all for my explanations, I hope you enjoy and that you continue following this story! (:_

_Oh, DC= Dim Candlelight. You can check it out if you'd like. It'd be much appreciated! (: And HSA= Hearts Set Ablaze._

* * *

Hearts Set Ablaze

4. Lights and Voices

Gale POV

_Two Weeks Later_

Today is it. Today is the day that Katniss is finally leaving the hospital. This day has been long awaited by the both of us, but more so Katniss.

Although she has never been the type to complain, I can clearly see her discomfort of the room with no windows and very little furniture. If I was trapped in a stuffy, dull room all day, I would undoubtedly raise more hell than she has.

Right now, Katniss and I are both in the healing process. We've both been through unimaginably painful things, that have taken a great toll on our being. Katniss; Prim's death, two rounds of the Hunger Games, a sick love triangle, and more despicable torture. Me; watching the girl I love almost die… _twice_, torture, and almost being heartbroken.

Our road has been undeniably difficult. Most people wouldn't be able to stand all of the harshness that surrounds us, but somehow, we've both come through. And better yet, we made it through _together._

I still take partial responsibility for Prim's death, as does Katniss. The guilt that is ingrained into the pit of my conscience , it will always be there, I'm sure.

But each day I spend with Katniss, the burden of guilt becomes less and less until I can hardly tell that it's there. My guilt has become equivalent to a mouse rooting through bags of grain; you don't see them often (or in my case, feel them) but you always see the effect they have.

I predict that Katniss Everdeen will always bear the scars that I, along with many other have given her. As will I.

But here's the funny thing about scars: they are said to be permanent, but they often fade away as the time ticks away. Less severe scars may even disappear, but more traumatic ones just fade, as long as you have the help and the care.

I can tell that our wounds are mending, closing, and sealing as scars. And once the process is complete, our scars will start to fade because we have each other to help.

And when my beautiful Catnip finally strides out of that oppressive hospital room will a small smile on her face, I know that I'm right in my predictions.

_The Next Day_

Here I sit, in my designated cell-like bedroom. The rebellion is still raging on in full force, but somehow I've managed to get a short leave from my duties. Tomorrow I must return to battle, as well as Katniss.

Her injuries have completely healed and she is deemed to be mentally stable, so our commanders see no reason why our critical Mockingjay cannot return to battle.

I however, see many.

First, her sister was just _killed_ in this damn battle. Engaging in warfare may evoke more painful memories.

Second, she's hardly aware of the plans, due to her long absence. Her ignorance may make her unaware when it comes to fighting plans and targets.

And third, she could get hurt. While this is an obvious issue in warfare, I can't help but worry an extra amount. If she gets hurt _again_, I don't know what I'll do.

I glance down to my lap where a small, fragile, but deadly as hell girl rests. Her ebony hair hangs laxly down her front and even onto my shoulder. Her grey eyes are closed and her expression is peaceful. I shift slightly and she opens her eyes a smidgen.

She sees me and smiles a little. "Have a nice cat nap, Catnip?"

A nod of the head indicates that she slept well, but not for long enough, as she starts to slowly fade into unconsciousness.

I sigh happily as I look again to the girl in my arms. _Mine, _I think to myself. _No one else's._

_A Day Later _

"Gale, don't worry, I'll be fine," Katniss tells me once again.

For the entire duration of the morning she has been telling me this, all the while, I don't listen at all.

"But you might get hurt, Katniss!" I say frustratedly.

She mocks me by wearing an expression of shock. "No, really. Didn't expect that out of _war_."

I glare at her, but she continues. "Besides, _you _might get hurt too."

"So you don't worry about my safety, while I spend all day worrying for yours?" I say, in what I meant to be a teasing tone.

She, however, looks slightly offended. "Don't you dare, Gale," she starts. "You know I worry about you. But I alsotrust that you're smart enough to stay out of the line of fire."

I let out a defeated breath. Katniss has won this argument. "That doesn't mean I won't still worry about you," I mutter.

With her keen hearing, she of course can understand my mumbling. In one quick motion, she is on my lap with her arms around my neck, kissing me sweetly.

"I promise, I'll be careful," she says as we reluctantly break apart.

All I do is nod before I draw her in for another passionate kiss.

_Three Hours Later_

_"I love you," I'd said, just before I was rushed into the military helicopter._

_…_

_"I love you too."_

_That was the first time that she'd ever told me outright that she loved me._

_My heart soared._

But now my heart is punctured. As are numerous other areas on my torso. Blood is seeping from everywhere, I'm fighting futilely against passing out. The battle may be inevitable.

Thinking of my girl, her last words to me, her beautiful face, _everything_, is what keeps me tethered to consciousness.

"Medics, man down, man down!" I hear being yelled. The voice sounds close, but I can't entirely tell, as everything has become a swirling blur.

I feel my body being lifted. _Am I… dying? _Just as I fear that my life is over, I get the feeling of hands supporting my weight. I'm being carried somewhere, maybe to a hospital, maybe out of the line of fire.

_The line of fire…_ the exact thing that Katniss told me to stay away from.

"Aggghhh," I moan feebly. The numbness that had engulfed me is passing and the pain is hitting me straight on.

"Don't worry Hawthorne, you'll be at base in a minute," somebody tells me.

The agonizing pain rages on in my abdomen, but mostly in my chest. I feel my pulse behind my eyes and I realize that it is starting to falter.

I try to open my eyes to see where we are at and when we may reach safety, but I'm met with blackness. Everything has gone dark. The world is gone, life is gone, _I _am gone.

_"Gale!"_

I've slipped.

_"What happened?"_

I try to grasp onto any form of life, but I can't latch on properly. Not even the sweet voice that is my only connection to the real world.

_"Dammit Gale, stay with me!"_

Somehow, against all odds, I see light.

_"He has to make it!"_

But this isn't the light of humanity that I'm approaching.

_"Come on..."_

It's the light of death.

_"Please. Stay."_

I've let death win.

_"I love you, Gale"_

* * *

_CLIFFHANGER! ;o Stay tuned, the next update will be soon! _


	5. Never Again

Hearts Set Ablaze

5. Never Again

Katniss POV

_8 Hours Later_

_I had just come back from my mission; we were successful. The attackers were all taken out or captured for questioning. My spirits were high, but I was still undoubtedly worried. Gale had not yet returned._

_I was waiting impatiently at the base, but he never returned. After about an hour, I was worried enough to check the hospital. The walk there was short; the infirmary is located just one building away._

_As I was walking, I noticed that the ground was shaking and my eardrums were vibrating. I looked to the sky; a military helicopter. I sighed in relief; Gale was back._

_The men filed out of the helicopter rather quickly. The a man on a stretcher was rushed out. A bad feeling grew in my gut, so I went to analyze the scene, to find Gale, to see that he wasn't the one who was injured._

_I approached the crowd. The man was rushed in the hospital and I got a glimpse of his face._

_I ran in after him._

_It was Gale._

_I caught up quickly and I took in his full state:_

_There were burns on every visible inch of his body and stab wounds covering his entire torso. Blood was escaping from his wounds by buckets. His eyes were drooping and I knew that if he didn't get help soon, he would die._

_And he can't die. He just can't._

_"Gale!" I shouted, hoping that he'll be able to respond, to reassure me._

_But I received no response._

_I turned to the men carrying him. "What happened?"_

_They didn't answer either. They were more preoccupied with finding a doctor._

_I grasped Gale's hand. It was cold and I could hardly even find a pulse. "Dammit Gale!" I demanded furiously. "Stay with me!"_

_A team of medics briskly rushed over to Gale and I. "He has to make it!" I said, grabbing one of the nurse's wrists._

_"We can try," she said. Her voice was noticeably filled with doubt and it scared the wits out of me._

_One doctor had brought defibrillators and was warming them up. I urged him to hurry and he finally pressed them to Gale's bloody chest. "Clear!"_

_"Come on!" I exclaimed in aching fear as his pulse still remained absent._

_After three more shocks, no pulse, and many tears, I said gently, "I love you, Gale." _

_"Clear!" The doctor yelled, hoping that this final time would bring him back._

_"We've got a pulse!" _

I've been waiting here in hallway for about eight hours now. In the door right beside me, doctors are performing surgery on Gale. Or strategizing a way to tell his 'crazy girlfriend' the bad news.

I wouldn't be surprised, he was in rough shape when he was taken in. His commanders told me that he'd been in the front line, was tackled by the enemy, and was too close when a bomb went off. It's just surprising that the medical team was even able to find a pulse.

I can't imagine what I would've done if they hadn't. I can't imagine what I'll do if he doesn't survive surgery. I can't even imagine what I'll do when I see his horribly mauled body if he does survive.

Either way it goes, I'll be a wreck. Or more so, continue being a wreck.

For the entire eight hours of waiting, I've been bawling profusely. I haven't been able to stop once, not even long enough to talk to the doctors or Gale's commanders.

But finally the door opens and I try to stop my crying long enough to get word from the head surgeon. "H-h-how d-d-" I stutter out nervously.

"He's alive." The man says simply. I give him a look that says 'elaborate' and he continues. "He was near death when he was brought in, which you probably knew. We stopped his internal bleeding and we stitched up the internal organs that were punctured."

I look at him with teary, wide eyes. I didn't really know the full extent of his injuries, other than that he was stabbed and burned. "H-his organs w-were p-p-punctured?" I say breathlessly.

The doctor gives a sad nod of the head. "He may have some breathing problems, but other than that, his wounds will most likely heal without complication. But there's another thing you should be aware of."

"What?" I question, hoping that it may possibly be good news. Somehow I know that it won't.

I'm right. "He was without air for a number of minutes. This may have given him brain damage and possible brain-death."

I'm rendered speechless. I remember whenever I was younger and a young child was brought to my mother bearing a similar case:

_A young mother, probably only about 17 or 18 rushed through the door of our Seam home carrying a toddler. "She-she fell into a stream and-and she was under water for a few minutes before I could get her," the woman said desperately. "Please save her!"_

_My mother easily found a faint pulse and pressed on the small girl's ribcage in order to rid excess water from her system. The girl choked up water, but never became conscious. She was still breathing lightly, but she didn't show any other signs of life._

_Mother figured that she was weak from the ordeal and left her to rest. But as time passed and the girl didn't show any signs of waking or regaining a steady heartbeat, she broke the news to the heartbroken young mother. _

_"Your daughter was deprived of air for how long?" she asked._

_"Three, maybe four minutes. Why?" The look of concern grew on the woman's face, making her look old beyond her age. _

_"When the brain is without oxygen for an extended period of time, it begins to shut down. Although all of her other organs may work properly, without the brain they will all soon fail. She is what medical professionals call, brain-dead."_

_The mother's eyes filled with tears. "So my baby's gonna die?" she asked, not bothering to mask the hopelessness from crawling into her tone. _

_Slowly my mother nodded her head in understanding. She glanced back the dying toddler. "Take her home. She doesn't have much longer." _

_The young woman nodded and carried the girl out of our home. Just the next day we heard of the death of a three-year-old girl named Lila. Prim was devastated; she retained hope that the girl may still live. She was only five and still held onto the belief that miracles could happen._

But being 19 now, I don't really believe in miracles and I never really have. And I also realize that it may take a miracle for Gale to even wake up. I'm as devastated as Prim was.

No, actually, I'm a lot worse.

_The Next Day_

Six hours and an abundance of tears later, I'm allowed to actually visit Gale in his recovery room. After the surgery I was permitted to visit him for a brief number of minutes, but aside from that, I haven't seen him since he was first brought in.

As I ascend the stairs to his room, my unruly crying doesn't subside. When I turn the knob, it grows in intensity. And as I look the motionless figure lying in the bed, I completely break down.

My feet carry me to Gale's bedside and I lose my composure. Well, lose the little composure that I had left.

I cry over everything: Gale's close encounter with death, the fact that his life isn't yet guaranteed, Prim's death, Peeta's death, my mother's depression, the strain this whole goddamn ordeal will put on the Hawthornes, just e_verything_.

I cry for minutes, hours, I don't know really. Time passes slowly at moments where I'm awaiting something, so it can't be that long that I wade in my pool of tears.

Suddenly, I'm interrupted. "I'm sorry dear, but visiting hours are over for today."

I'm about to argue with the elderly nurse who seems undoubtedly nicer than the ones that were issued to tend to me, but she cuts in. "You'll be able to stay for longer tomorrow, but for now we can't overload him. Besides, his family hasn't gotten a chance to see him."

His family.

Immediately, I begin to feel very selfish. I've been suffocating Gale while his family probably hasn't even seen him since he left for the damn mission. My face contorts into a remorseful grimace.

I apologize and kiss Gale's forehead before departing the room with a heavy heart. As I walk down the hallway, I pass Hazelle and Rory. I wonder where little Posy and Vick are, but it dawns on me that Hazelle wouldn't want to bring them if Gale was in that bad of shape.

It just adds to my remorse and fear. I shoot the two a sad, but mildly hopeful look and Hazelle brings me in for a quick hug. Rory nods his head, putting on a hard mask.

I walk back to base slowly, trying to sort out my jumbled thoughts. I think of all of the differences between my walk to the hospital yesterday afternoon as opposed to the one from it today.

Oh god how everything has changed. Then I was still hopeful that Gale would come sprinting towards me, lifting me into the air as soon as he could reach me. I was still hoping for that little smile that says 'I'm fine Catnip' followed by a sweet, loving kiss. I was still relishing that I would get another opportunity to show him how much I really love him.

But now, I don't even know if I'll ever be able to see his marvelous grey eyes. Or his perfect smile. Or if I'll ever be able to feel his soft lips upon mine. Or his gentle, warm arms around me ever-so protectively.

So as soon as I get to my room, I break down again while I think of the recent past and how things may never be the same.

_5 Hours Later_

Somewhere between my wallowing, I must've fallen asleep. Somehow, I wasn't awakened by nightmares, but instead a sharp rasping upon my door.

I groan inwardly. Being asleep is so much better than being awake. When I'm sleeping, I don't have to consciously deal with all of the pain that is surrounding me in real life. Besides the nightmares that constantly plague me, sleep is peaceful.

As the knocking continues, I get up from my uncomfortable position on the bed and slowly make my way to the door. My throat is still tight and raw from the profuse sobbing and wailing I had done only a few hours prior, but I manage to say, "What?"

A very familiar voice answers. "It's about Gale." I swallow and cautiously open the door. There stands Haymitch. His expression is beyond puzzling and I can't decipher the emotions that play on his face. "You have to see him."

My heart again begins pumping furiously at his words. Mostly due to the fact that I can't tell if he's reporting progress or devastation.

But I choose to believe that it's bad news, because if I get my hopes up and have them crushed again, I don't know what will happen. There's only so much a person's heart can take before it simply won't work.

So in an effort to find a gleam of hope in such a hopeless and unpredictable situation, I ask, "Good or bad?"

"You'll see," he replies simply. A tone of finality in his voice keeps me from further questioning him.

And then we're off to the hospital to see Gale, whatever state he may possibly be in.

* * *

_A/N: Hello cliffhanger. (; Second consecutive chapter in a row! Sorry bout dat guise. Lawl, but seriously I'm not planning on making all of the chapters end in cliffies. But yeah, "You'll see..." ;D Oh, and this chapter is a bit of a filler. More exciting things will happen in Chapter Six, which I'm hoping I can finish by Tuesday at the latest. Thank you all again and please review if you have any feedback! (: _


	6. Triggers

Hearts Set Ablaze

6. Triggers

Gale POV

_A Few Minutes Later_

As I arise from the bottomless pit of death, I can't help but feel happily surprised. I'm actually alive.

Alive. I thought death was inevitable. I mean, how could it not be? The shape I was in when I blacked out. How could I be revived from that?

So I'm utterly shocked when I experience my senses. I feel pain. Great pain that is spread throughout my entire body. I hear murmurs which indicate that there are people around me. I see nothing.

My eyes refuse to open.

I settle on listening to the voices around me. None are familiar, but I attribute that to the high dosages of pain relievers that I'm undoubtedly being given. They seem to have enclouded my mind in a thick haze, making me incapable of analyzing very much.

The minutes tick by, the voices grow clearer, and my muscles untense. I recognize two voices, but I can't place a name to them. It bothers me; I know that I know the two people thoroughly. Why can't I remember their names?

At long last, I can finally open my eyes. It takes a moment for my eyes to readjust to the fluorescent lights, but soon I'm able to see who has been speaking.

A man standing at my bedside looks down at me with shock clear in his eyes. He looks to be in his mid-forties and he has the features of a wealthy, yet unkempt man. The man is so familiar, but I can't match a name to his face.

Then, the girl. Her eyes are filled with tears and I notice that the faint pressure and warmth on my hand is caused by her. Her hair is loosely braided and her eyes are a beautiful shade of grey. Again, she looks so familiar to me, but I can't give her a name.

"Gale?" she whispers weakly.

Although it hurts a bit, a manage a "Hmm?" in response.

"Do you-," she wipes her eyes furiously, "remember us?"

I bite my lip and try to sit up. I find that difficult, given the amount of wires that are connected to me. Futilely, I move myself into a half sitting-leaning position.

I don't know how to tell her, as I can infer that the truth of my ignorance will hurt her. And although I have no accessible memories of the auburn-haired girl, I hate to see her so upset. I sigh and carefully choose my words. "I recognize you," I start. "But I don't remember who you are."

I instantly see the change that my words have made on her and I regret my failure to remember her. Her eyes fill with tears that quickly slide down her cheeks. The light hope and anxiousness that was present in her eyes is replaced by despair and regret.

"I'm sorry," I tell her sincerely. It bothers me more than words can describe seeing this girl so upset and miserable.

She shakes her head and tries to harden her features. After succeeding in stopping the tears, she introduces herself. "I'm Katniss, that's Haymitch," she says, pointing to the man beside her.

I nod my head, but my memories of the two people do not return, much to my dismay. "Who are you two?" I ask, hoping that their reference to me will give me guidance.

Before Katniss has a chance to begin, Haymitch starts: "I'm a part of the rebellion effort and I was a mentor for the girl here in the Hunger Games."

The Hunger Games? Those God-awful things, I remember clearly enough. The rebellion? I'm part of that. I know that much. But I don't know how exactly…

"What did I do in the rebellion?" I ask curiously.

With a gruff sigh, Haymitch begins to tell me my role. He explains that I'm a soldier and I make bombs and traps in order to catch Capitolites.

That's my first click.

I'm Gale Hawthorne of District 12. I hate the Capitol with every fiber of my being and I will do anything to take it down. I was a hunter, a coal-miner, and now, a soldier. I fight against the Capitol's defenders so that Panem can be a free nation. Freedom is all I've ever wanted.

My eyes must flash with remembrance, as Haymitch gives a small smile. "Had to start somewhere, best it be with his roots."

Katniss nods and reluctantly enlightens me with our past. "For five years we hunted together so that we could feed our families. We were the supporters after both of our fathers died in a mine explosion. Then I was reaped for the Hunger Games. When I came home, you admitted that you liked me. As time passed, I realized that I felt the same. A month or so ago, we started dating."

The presence of tears on Katniss's face pulls on my heart, but I still can't remember our past. However, I can see snip its of us.

_"In remembrance of Wyatt Everdeen, we present you, Katniss Everdeen with this medal."_

_The girl who approached the Peacekeeper was skinny, underfed for sure. It wasn't uncommon for Seam kids to be deprived of daily meals. I've had my share of missed meals…_

_But unlike most Seam children, this girl had a spark in her eye. I knew it well, as I had one similar to it in my own grey eyes. It was the spark of determination, of rebellion even._

_Instantly I felt the need to get to know the girl. It was pure gut-feeling, but I felt like we could be a perfect alliance. _

_"In remembrance of Cole Hawthorne, we present you, Gale Hawthorne, with this medal." _

_I ascended the steps and reluctantly accepted the medal. Really, is a medal going to make up for the death of my father, my hero? _

_No. _

_I passed the girl, her younger sister, and her sickly-looking mother, and I got a better glimpse of her. Katniss had auburn hair that was wound into a tight braid that ran down her shoulder. Her eyes were a splendiferous shade of grey. _

_But most compelling of all, the spark within them. From afar, the spark of rebellion and determination was just that; a spark. But closer now, I can see that they burn as a full blaze, similar to a forest fire. _

And it's obvious that the fire has yet to be extinguished, as I look carefully into her eyes. Despite the fear and sadness, rebellious and determined flicks remain within them.

I don't know how, but I fall in love with her. Though she is a stranger to me at this point, I can't help but feel a considerable amount of admiration and love towards her.

To dispel the hopelessness evident in her features, I take her hand in my own. I mindlessly trace circles on her palm and she looks down to me with a small tired smile.

"Oh lord," Haymitch says suddenly. "The boy don't even know you and he's in love. You got you're hands full sweetheart."

Katniss blushes and shoves Haymitch roughly towards the door. After raising his hands in surrender, he exits the room.

Something about Haymitch's nickname, _sweetheart_, triggers a new flashback.

_I was at home lounging on the old worn couch in a place I recognize as my living room. In my arms was a red-headed toddler who I remember as my sister, Posy. Other people sat beside me; my mother to my left and my youngest brother, Vick, to my right._

_Rory, the middle brother was nowhere to be seen. He had left earlier that evening for the Everdeens'. He wanted to comfort Prim in these hard times…_

_My heart was beating furiously as I watched the television screen intently. Katniss's interview was up next and although I had nothing really to fear, I couldn't help but be nervous for her. _

_When she walked onto stage, I can remember my jaw literally dropping to the floor. Her beauty couldn't be overstated, not at all._

_The dress she wore reflected her personality perfectly; fiery, rebellious,… hot. Her hair was done in an updo, similar to the very one that her mother prepared for her on the day of the reaping. The makeup she wore was simple and just complimented her already flawless features._

_ And the flames… Just like the ones she wore at the Tribute's Parade, they were alluring. She enchanted the entire audience, just like I thought she would._

_Although I fully expected the Capitol to appreciate her beauty, I wasn't necessarily happy about it. Besides the potential sponsors, I didn't enjoy having people drool over the girl that I had been in love with for years. _

_All too soon, her interview was. Peeta Mellark, the baker's son quickly replaced her upon the stage. His interview passed fairly uneventfully until one question in particular caught my attention._

_"Is there a special girl back home, waiting for you?" _

_"Not exactly."_

_"Oh, I don't believe that, not at all! Now tell us, Peeta, is there any special young lady that you've taken a fancy to?"_

_"Well," Peeta starts. "There's this one girl…"_

_He wouldn't. He knows that she's mine. He wouldn't even dare._

_"I've liked her for forever, but she didn't even notice me until the reaping."_

_He…_

_ "Well what you have to do then, is win, and get back to her!"_

_Wouldn't…_

_ "That wouldn't help in my case…"_

_Dare…_

_"Why ever not?_

_"Because she came here with me."_

_He would._

_I started seeing an assortment of green and red after his confession, but I calmed down a small amount as I saw the reaction backstage._

_"That bastard!" Katniss screeched._

_As soon as Peeta emerged off stage, he was tackled by a seething Katniss._

_"Jesus Christ, let him go sweetheart!" Haymitch growled._

_By the end of the brief dispute behind the scenes, I couldn't keep the mirth out of my eyes._

"I remember…" I mumble unthinkingly.

With that, Katniss's eyes go wide. "You remember what?"

After quickly explaining my flashback to her, I'm rewarded with a peck on the cheek. In turn, I give her a reassuring smile.

For a few minutes, we sit together in a comfortable silence. Well, besides the machinery. The damned machinery that makes me feel like a freak from the Captiol…

"You won't be hooked up to these things for too long," she quips lightly.

I give her a questioning look and she elaborates. "After I was injured by a bomb explosion I was in your place. It was only a week or so that I had to be on these machines."

I give a nod, delighted. "It doesn't matter anyways," I say gently, "as long as you stay with me."

"I'll be here, no matter what."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

_The Next Morning_

"Gawle!" Posy screams. She immediately flings herself on my bed and into my heavily bandaged arms.

"Hey Pose," I say, giving her a kiss on her head.

I look to my mother and two brothers, feeling fortunate that my memories of them were left untouched.

"Okay Pose, I think that's enough," Rory chuckles lightly. "Go with Vick, we'll be back to see Gale soon."

With a smile and a hug, she hops down from my bed and toddles to Vick. "Bye bye Gawle!"

"Bye Pose."

After Vick and Posy depart the room, my mom and Rory approach me. "Don't you _dare_ do that ever again Gale Dempsey Hawthorne! We were so worried!"

"I know, I know. I'm sorry mom."

After apologizing and reassuring my mother, she calms down enough to interrogate me on my well-being.

"What don't you remember?" she asks nervously.

Drawing a breath of frustration, I admit my ignorance of my own girlfriend. The look of shock is clear on my mother and Rory's faces, but I disregard it. I tell them my plans to find different portals that may trigger flashbacks.

"Hold on," my mother says rather randomly. Abruptly, she stands and walks to my nightstand. After pawing through the contents of the drawer, she pulls out a hand-carved knife. "Katniss carved this for your 16th birthday. You've kept it on your person ever since."

Immediately, I find myself being drawn into the wonderfully simple, yet adequate past.

_The day was chilly, even more so with the early morning breeze. I could hardly tie a useful knot, but I managed. _

_Walking through the forest setting snares, I began to wonder why Katniss had not yet appeared. It was unlike her to be this late. _

_Over the two year alliance, we'd bonded and became very close friends. It was uncommon-very uncommon- for us to go a day without talking to each other. Mostly because of our mutual need to hunt, but also because of our friendship._

_Friendship. The word didn't sum up all of what Katniss and I were. Although neither of us had taken the next step in our relationship, it was inevitable that one day we would wind up together._

_Everyone, including myself was aware of it. Everyone except Katniss basically. She was completely blinded to my obvious crush. _

_So as the minutes ticked away, the fear grew for my hunting partner, best friend, crush, whatever you'd address her as. _

_Finally 30 minute later, she finally appeared in the small clearing that served as our meeting spot. "God Katniss, where the hell have you been?" _

_With a small smile, she walked up to me and droped a brimming bag of game at my feet. My eyes grew wide at her obvious haul, but she wasn't finished apparently, as she pulled something from her belt. _

_"Happy birthday Gale," she said earnestly, as she handed me a small, dagger like knife. I inspected it and am astounded by the intricate pattern on the wooden handle. As she looked sheepishly to the ground, I wonder how much she must've spent on the extravagant present._

_"How much did this cost you?" I questioned. _

_She shook her head and I realization strikes me. She carved the handle herself._

_"You made this?" Katniss nodded and I understand that her father's skill in crafting was a trait that she inherited. _

_"And the game?" I questioned, looking to the full game bag._

_"I got a head start," she confessed. "Sorry it's not more, there's a limit to how much a 14 year old can shoot and carry."_

_I picked up on her playful mood and give her a grateful smile. "Thank you. Really. This is perfect." _

Turning the knife over in my hand, I can't find a better word to describe it. It really is utterly perfect.

Seeing my mother and brother staring at me, I snap out of my memory infused trance. I smile at them and declare my remembrance.

They both easily return the happy gesture. My mother walks over to my side and gives me a small kiss on my forehead. "We'll be back sometime later today or tomorrow."I nod my head and Rory gives me brotherly pat on the shoulder.

All of the recollections of the past and reunions with loved ones tire my weak, but healing body. It doesn't take very long before I'm asleep, dreaming of the past, trying to reminisce.

_Four Hours Later_

"Shut _up_, Haymitch!"

"You said it, not me."

"If you don't shut you're damn mouth, you'll wake him!"

"Well Sweetheart, I think you're the cause of that."

My eyes flutter open to see a tired, but livelier looking Katniss and an amused Haymitch standing near my bed.

Groggily, I ask, "What's going on?"

"Just teasing your girlfriend here," Haymitch replies cheerily. I notice the repugnant smell of alcohol emitting from him and my face scrunches up involuntarily.

Glaringly Katniss says, "Out."

A second later, the door clicks and Katniss and I are alone in the room. She comes to my side and I take her hand in my own. "Sorry about him. He's rude when he's drunk. And he's _always_ drunk."

I laugh at that, remembering the large collection of booze and various alcohols that Haymitch owns. Katniss smiles as well, glad for the progress in my memory.

I explain to her how much progress I really have made in the first day that I've been conscious. I tell her of my new remembrances and I prod her for other things that may jog my memory.

With a hopeful smile, she tells me of the daily routine that we had for nearly five years. She tells me of good days, the bad days, all of the crazy adventures we had. The entire time Katniss tells me of the past, I can see the happiness in her eyes. The liveliness that had faded over the entire ordeal is slowly returning.

I love seeing her happy like this and I crave more of her presence. I drawl her hand in mine again and pull her onto the hospital bed. Seeing as my legs are completely uninjured, I find no harm in holding her.

Neither does Katniss apparently, as she doesn't protest when I move her onto my lap and wind my arms around her torso. She throws her arms around my neck and buries her head in the crook of my neck. "I never thought I'd be this close to you again," she mutters.

Somehow this reminds me of time about two years ago when I was 17 and Katniss was 15.

_It was spring and growing season was just beginning. The forest was alive for the first time in months. All of the trees and bushes alight with green leaves and colourful berries. It really was a beautiful sight._

_I was checking my snare line and picking berries along the way, while Katniss used her bow to prey on other animals. I left her to hunt by herself, as we usually do. Normally, we split up and then meet up again in order to bring home a bigger haul._

_Somewhere in the middle of the snare line, I heard a very distinct sound; a scream. Katniss's scream to be exact. I took off sprinting in the direction._

_"Katniss?" I yelled. "Where are you?"_

_After a while of repeatedly yelling the same phrase, I got a response. "Over here!"_

_The voice was just through the massive canopy of trees and I burst through them and into a small clearing an instant later. _

_Katniss was propped against a tall tree, inspecting her foot and ankle. I was at her side the next second, questioning her to all hell._

_"Calm down, calm down, I just fell," she tried to assure me._

_"You just fell," I repeated harshly. "Yeah, you just fell, broke your ankle and got a concussion!"_

_Surprised, she put a hand to her head and winced. A bump and bruise were already taking form. My face softened, but I still scolded her. "I guess you lost your squirreliness. No more high branches for you."_

_Katniss put on a false look of disappointment, but I added seriously, "Seriously, I don't want you getting hurt. Now let me see the damage."_

_Reluctantly, Katniss tugged off her knee-high boot. The look of pain on her face was enough to break my heart, but I stayed strong for her. The position of her ankle was awkward and led me to believe that it was sprained, if not broken._

_"We need to get you home; your mother will know what to do."_

_But before I could do anything else, she was attempting to stand on her own. It was more than a second later that she came crashing down. Luckily, I was there to catch her._

_"Are you crazy? Let me carry you," I demanded. _

_With a look of steely determination and pride, she denied my help. But soon it was clear that walking on a sprained ankle in nearly impossible as she toppled into me._

_With a grimace, she surrendered. Smiling victoriously, I easily scooped her into my arms. She was as light as a feather to me._

_Picking up Katniss's game bag, bow, and sheath, I set out toward the fence with her in my arms. _

_After a few minutes of silent walking, I looked down the girl in my arms, only to find that she'd fallen into a light sleep. I smiled at how peaceful, how content, how utterly perfect she looked._

_The way her head fit perfectly in the crook of my neck. The way her hair was splayed across my chest. The way her heart beat in perfect synchronization with mine._

_It was all perfect. As was she. _

_Only an hour later, she woke to the familiar setting of her home. She was lying in her small bed, her ankle perched and surrounded by ice. Her head was encased in gauze and ice as well._

_And the entire time her mother was bandaging her up, I didn't leave her side. It was mostly because of the fear that something awful would happen to her, but also because I loved her company._

_Not that I would ever tell her that. Anything other than nonchalance could ruin our friendship._

_For a few hours after that, I sat at her bedside, talking about nothing in particular. I only left when Rory was sent out to the Everdeens' house in search of me._

_Reluctantly I left, but only after assuring Katniss that I would be back with game the following day._

As my 'walk down memory lane' ends, I see Katniss look up at me anxiously. "What did you remember?"

"The day you broke your ankle," I reply.

"When you had to carry me home?"

"The first time that I ever held you," I say with a sheepish smile.

She smiles back to me genuinely and it's a beautiful sight. Without thinking, I dip my head and capture her lips on my own.

It's our first kiss since I lost my memory.

The kiss is delightful; it has love, passion, but absolutely no lust. Soon we have to break apart for air, but within seconds our lips are smashing onto each other's again.

But even though the kiss is like so many other things related to this girl… _perfect_, I can't help but feel that there is something missing.

There's something I'm forgetting, something important. It's about Katniss; it's our start. Where did we start? How did all of the perfection come to be?

I need to know. I need to find out where we began. As hunting partners, friends, and now lovers. Maybe then everything else will click.

No. I'm _sure_ that it will all click then. I just need to find the trigger.

* * *

_A/N: OH MAH GOD. Longest chapter so far! It's 5:44am and I've been writing since like 2:00am.. I'm proud guise. But yeah, we're nearing the end! I'm pretty sure that the next chapter is going to be told from Gale's POV as well and then the epilogue will probably be 3rd Person. I'm not positive though. So anyways, thank you all SOOOO much, I really appreciate your support! Please, PLEASE review! It'll give me motivation to get the next chapter up really soon. But either way, I'm on Thanksgiving break, so Chapter 7 will be up within a few days. Maybe even the epilogue. Dunno, we shall see... :D_


	7. Catnip

Hearts Set Ablaze

7. Catnip

Katniss POV

I can't believe my whereabouts. Not at all. If somebody would've told me yesterday, the day before that, or even the day before that that I would be in the arms of the man I love, I would just scoff and burst into unruly sobbing fits.

But being here now, I can't find myself really caring about that. All that matters is that I _am _here, Gale is here, alive, and recovering, and I've never been more happy or in love in my entire life.

Unfortunately, my happiness is soon replaced with worry as I look up at Gale's stoic, stony face. "What is it, Gale?"

He doesn't hear me it appears, so I begin to lightly shake his least bandaged shoulder. "Gale!"

A minute passes and Gale doesn't break from his trance. I easily realize that the distance in his eyes is due to a flashback that he is undoubtedly experiencing. I stop prodding and leave him to his memories.

"Katniss?" he mumbles.

Hoping that he finally remembers _everything, _I respond hopefully, "What did you remember?"

Breathlessly, he responds, "It was a year ago, I was sick with something awful. I remember you; you were so scared an-and you stayed with me until I was well."

An uncontrollable blush glows on my cheeks and I'm taken back to a winter day over a year ago.

_I was pacing impatiently, waiting for Gale to appear in our meeting place. He was always the first there and even if he wasn't, he was never this late. _

_Never._

_A bad feeling grew in my gut, but I pushed it away, mentally assuring myself that Gale was fine. I mean, Gale has to be fine. He was the strongest person I'd ever met, how couldn't he be alright?_

_But after an hour and no Gale, I decided to check at the Hawthornes' house in hope of finding him. And that's where he was; sick in bed, running a slight fever. I wasn't too concerned; Gale's strong, healthier than the other Seam children. His body was better able to fight off viruses._

_Brushing the hair out of his eyes, I said confidently, "Just rest up. I'll do the hunting today."_

_With surprisingly little protest, he agreed, although I could tell he was dissatisfied. Taking help, even from a close friend wasn't something Gale enjoyed doing. I t was a weakness in his eyes. Hell, it would be a weakness to me too if it was me accepting the help._

_The rest of the day was filled with hunting. It kept me occupied enough that I didn't worry about Gale's well-being too much._

_Later that evening, I couldn't help but be terribly worried; Gale's fever had worsened. I delivered some game to his house, only to be told about his intensified condition. I peeked into his room and I really saw how much worse he had gotten._

_His entire body was rigid and pale, besides his blazing cheeks. He looked to be unconscious, but his expression clearly showed that he was enduring pain. I placed a hand on his forehead and felt the heat radiating from his skin._

_It took me only a minute to decide that he needed real medical attention. I called in Rory and together we carried him to my own house. We set him on our worn couch, all the while earning odd stares from my mother. "He's sick," I started, trying to calm myself._

_My mother briskly walked to the medical pantry, but she wasn't quick enough to ease my worries. "Hurry!" I yelled frustratedly. _

_She came back only a moment later, her arms full of various fever relievers and cooling utensils. She made a spot on the coffee table for all of the supplies and began to test them all out._

_As she did, I sat back and watched helplessly. Seeing how fragile and weak Gale looked broke my heart. That was the day that I realized that I cared for Gale more than a friend, more than family. But I couldn't quite place his new relation to me._

_For hours, I sat at his side just waiting for him to stir. My mother had found a remedy, but he still did not wake. I grew tenser and tenser until finally his eyes opened. "Catnip?" _

_"Don't you ever scare me like that again," I said, throwing my arms around his torso. Immediately he hugged me back with equal ferocity._

_"I won't," he promised. "I'm sorry, I should've came here sooner."_

_I shook my head in order to dispel his needless guilt. "No, I should've paid more attention. You were sick, after all; disregarding the ill is never a good idea. I'm sorry."_

_"It's okay, Catnip, I'm fine now."_

_Nodding my head furiously, I tried to clear my head of the 'what-ifs'. "It's just… I was so worried," I started shakily. _

_He brought me up into his lap, assuring me that everything would be okay. And as the last of my worries were dissolved, I admitted, "I don't know what I would ever do without you."_

Thinking back to the day, I realize that that was where my feelings for Gale originated. "You know another thing that happened that day?"

"Hmmm?"

"That was the day I realized that I didn't love you as a brother, or a friend. That was the day when I unknowingly fell in love with you."

Smiling that lovely, perfect smile of his, he brought me in for a kiss. Like every kiss we've shared, this one was wonderfully loving. But I couldn't help but feel as if something crucial was missing from it.

I look back to his eyes and the stupendous grey with flecks of blue tell me that we're thinking the same thing. It's him however, who decides to voice it. "There's something missing. Something I'm forgetting."

"What could it be?" I wonder out loud.

After a moment of deep thought, Gale replies. "It's our start."

My eyes widen; how could he forget our first meeting? I remind myself that it isn't his fault, but I can't help but feel as if I'm not important at all to him. How odd that his girlfriend is the only person who doesn't leave a big enough impact on his mind. It disheartens me.

Gale is quick to read my emotions, though he is still unaware of our entire past together. "Katniss, listen to me," he demands gently. He tilts my chin upward and begins; "From the second I woke up, I knew you were special. Even though I didn't know you, I felt like I'd loved you for my entire life. I love you Katniss, and it's clear to me that memory loss won't keep me from loving you. We'll get through this. I just know it."

My mood turns at his heartfelt words. That may have been the sweetest thing that I've ever heard Gale Hawthorne say in my life.

Nervously, I kiss him, relishing the warmth and softness of his lips, but wishing for the same spark that we'd had before his accident.

But what if the spark had burned out?

I don't allow myself to think of such a preposterous thing. Didn't Gale just confess his undying love for me? And aren't I still head over heels in love with him? Of course I am.

But without the spark, everything feels different. We feel less acquainted, more foreign. I despise the new feeling of unfamiliarity.

So in hopes to re-light our spark, I tell Gale of our first meeting in the forest.

Gale POV

_I was 13, alone, broken, defeated, getting closer and closer to surrendering. But with a family to feed, I fought valiantly against the weak surrender that would consume me otherwise._

_Every day since the mining accident that claimed my father's life was a struggle. I could hardly ever bring back enough food to feed my mother, two brothers, baby sister, and myself. It was the devastating truth to say that we were all on the brink of starvation._

_Setting traps was a skill that my father had taught me. His uncanny skill was passed down to me and I embraced it, even more so after his passing._

_To the forest I went, every single day. I set snares and waited hopefully for an unfortunate animal to become trapped in them. Even with my traps, I couldn't bring back enough._

_One day, a seemingly normal one, I found a stranger's arrow the forest. Someone was in my forest, my place._

_Keeping quiet, I decided to find out who the trespasser was. But it seemed that she had found me first._

_As I walked along my snare line, I saw a young girl reaching up. Reaching up to one of my snares, one of my full snares at that._

_She was vaguely familiar. Her auburn hair slightly atypical of the dark brown hair of Seam kids, was pulled in a tight, elaborate braid. She wore a scowl on her face, but her eyes were alive, fiery, alluring to me. I admired her._

_I realized that that was the second time that I found myself admiring her._

_She was the girl at the ceremony. She was the one with the look of fierce determination and rebelliousness. She was the girl who I couldn't stop staring at._

_Although my admiration for her was strong, my temper flared stronger. "That's dangerous," I growled, angry that she would even attempt to steal my game._

_She jumped, shocked obviously. Quickly, she welded her face back into a passive scowl. _

_Unfastening my prey- a scrawny squirrel- from the snare, I angrily blasted out the girl. "Stealing is punishable by death, or haven't you heard?"_

_Given my size and stature, I expected the girl to be fearful and to flee. That's why I was beyond surprised when she fired back at me furiously. "I wasn't stealing, I just wanted to see your snare. Mine haven't caught anything at all."_

_Her temperamental flame didn't go out; mine lessened. "What's your name?" I asked, hoping to break the awkward glaring contest we'd engaged in._

My mind goes foggy for a brief moment. I can't remember the details of the memory.

_ "What's your name?" I question again. Her response did not match the truth._

_"Katniss. My name is Katniss." _

_Suddenly I look to her belt, seeing a lone squirrel dangling from it. My anger fuels again and I don't even attempt to calm myself. "Where'd you get the squirrel from?"_

_Katniss's eyes narrowed, angry at my assumption. "I shot it," she said, pulling out a beautifully crafted mini-bow. _

_I looked back to the squirrel; it was shot perfectly through the eye. Its pelt was undamaged, none of my snares could ever do that. She actually had shot it._

_"Can I see that?" I asked, genuinely curious as to where she got such a finely crafted bow._

_She nodded and handed me the bow. "Just remember; stealing is punishable by death."_

_Her witty remark earned a smirk from me. The gesture felt foreign as it had been such a long time since I actually smiled genuinely. _

_"Where did you get this?" I questioned boldly._

_With some hesitation, she replied, "My father used to make bows. But he died off in a mine explosion."_

_It's apparent that the subject was difficult for her to speak of, so I quickly changed the subject. "How about we make a deal?" _

_"Go on…"_

_"If I teach you how to set traps, will you teach me how to shoot?"_

_She nodded her head eagerly, actually looking slightly excited by the proposal. I held my hand out, offering it to seal the deal. "We have a deal…"_

_"Gale."_

_"We have deal Gale."_

_"That's good to hear C-" _The memory glitches and my mind swirls. It's odd, to say the least.

_She looked at me incredulously, surprised._

I'm thrown for the memory before I can comprehend what exactly she was surprised about. The circuiting in my mind must be screwed up, but it can't be that big of a deal. I mean, I got the memory, all but a few meaningless seconds of it.

Katniss's face is buried in my shoulder and she's seems content enough. I let her stay there, but it's too soon that the doctors are prying us apart. "I'm sorry Miss. Everdeen, you can come back tomorrow."

Tomorrow? I look to the window, only to see how much darker the sky has gotten. I kiss Katniss and smile, silently telling her 'Tomorrow.' With a quick, loving kiss on the lips, she departs my room.

And even with her love, kisses, and memories, I can't help but feel that there's something missing. Something _still _missing. Even after reminiscing about our very first meeting, I still feel like I don't entirely know her.

A scowl forms on my face. Why can't I just remember? What is this damn memory that I can't seem to recall? What if I never remember whatever it is?

That would surely mean the end of our relationship. Although we could still work, it wouldn't be the same. Although I don't have many memories of what our fluffs were like before losing my memory, I can tell from pure gut-feeling that they had more passion in them than ours do now.

The possibility of losing Katniss to this accident is terrifying enough to motivate my mind to concentrate exceedingly hard on our past.

I try to think, try to gather clues to what I'm missing, but I eventually pass out from exhaustion.

_The Next Afternoon_

"Do you wanna go outside?" Katniss pipes up, breaking the silence that has become of the room.

Surprise overtakes me, as well as anxiousness. "I thought I wouldn't be able to leave this bed for at least a week?"

Motioning a nurse who stands in the corner checking a progress chart over, Katniss begins. "You're healing better than expected."

The nurse picks up; "Yes, indeed. You're breathing has hardly been affected surprisingly and all of your wounds are healing at an alarmingly quick rate. The remaining machinery was going to be unattached today anyway, so there isn't a legit reason why you can't leave the room for a short period."

I look down to my body. Bandages remain, but they are thinner and fewer. Only few cords are left connecting me to the heavy machinery standing against the wall behind me. Over the past few days, I've been less concerned with my physical health than my mental health obviously.

I easily agree to the offer and two nurses unhook my remaining machines. I feel less robotic, more human. More alive.

Feeling empowered, I attempt to stand from the bed on my own. The end result is that I come crashing back down.

A few minutes later, after receiving help from the nurses and Katniss, I have access to my legs. I take a few cautious steps and glee is practically radiating out of me, as well as Katniss.

Katniss takes my hand gingerly in her own and we walk towards the elevator. Once we're on the ground-level floor, we find the exit door and happily step out of the dismal, depressing hospital.

The air is both warm and cool. Warm from the brilliant orange sun beaming down on us; cool from the strong breeze that make the leaves depart their branches.

My airy grin turns to a full-out smile. Katniss gives me a breathtakingly beautiful one in return and tows me over to the small garden located in the front of the hospital. We find a stone bench and sit quickly, as I'm already out of breath.

Seeing a beautiful orange flower out of the corner of my eye, I pick it and intertwine it within her braid. The stunning sunset orange plant suits Katniss perfectly; it captures the essence of her entire personality as well as any plant ever could.

A moment later, we're kissing.

Being away from the damned hospital machines, I'm free to let my hands wander. While her hands find their way into my raven-coloured hair, mine travel down the length of her back and lightly over her subtle hips. I admire the arch of her back and how skinny, yet fit she is.

But finally, we have to break apart for air. And all I can say is, "Fuck air," because I'm back kissing her only a second after swallowing a deep breath.

This time, my calloused hands find their way to her face. I gently cup her cheek with my right and I lovingly stroke her hair with my left.

It's as if we'd switched positions, because I find her hands travelling down my back and over my arms. She moans softly, appreciatively, at the muscles she finds. I feel her tugging lightly on the hem of my t-shirt and I have to stop things…

I can tell that if we don't stop soon, our make-out session will become _too _heated and I'm in no state for where that will undoubtedly lead. As much as I don't want to, I force myself to wait, just for a little while longer. I slowly break the kiss, letting my lips linger for just a moment more.

Using my most sincere and seductive voice, I tell her, "Not here, love."

She obviously doesn't take umbrage to my reluctant denial; she smiles in understanding and nods. But I notice that her eyes aren't on mine anymore. She's looking off into the distance towards the ground.

"Katn-"

"Oh my God!"

Katniss jumps up so suddenly that I'm slightly surprised that she doesn't trip over herself. I turn to the direction that she hastily took off in only to find her crouched on the ground in front of something.

"Katniss, what's wrong?"

When she doesn't respond, I leap to my feet. To avoid falling to the ground, I steady myself on the bench to regain my balance. Once I'm positive that I will not fall, I scurry over to Katniss, who still hasn't moved.

As I get nearer and nearer, I notice that she is weeping. "Katniss-"

"It's her," she starts tearfully. "It's Prim."

Prim. A wave a nausea hits me, and it hits me _hard._ I have a bad feeling about that name. I've heard it before, a thousand times in my past.

_"Primrose Everdeen!"_

_"No-no!"_

_Shit. Shit, shit, shit! Not her! This means…_

_"I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!"_

_They can't take her from me. They can't!_

Prim was reaped for the 74th Hunger Games, but Katniss volunteered and took her place. Prim was the girl that Katniss spent her entire life protecting. She did everything, _everything_ to ensure that that little girl was healthy and happy. Prim was the girl who…

Who what?

I concentrate harder; there's more to her life story. I can feel it. Finally a memory resurfaces. A memory that had been locked very deep in the vault of my past. Actually, a series of memories.

_"Soldier Hawthorne, do you have those sketches ready yet?"_

_"Almost, sir. Another five minutes?"_

_"Alright, but hurry. That's an order!"_

_I looked down to the blueprints in front of me, eagerly anticipating how they would be used in the war. I finished the plans quickly, but I continued staring at them for another minute, just basking in their evil perfection._

_Despite how barbaric and cruel it was, I was excited for the plans that ensured other people's demise. But after all, how terrible could it be really? Hadn't they done equally terrible things to the innocent? What's wrong with getting a little payback on those who actually did deserve it?_

_Proudly, I strutted to my commander and handed him the plans._

_Clapping a hand on my shoulder, he said, "You done good Hawthorne."_

_…_

_My exploding parachutes were set to be dropped on the square the following morning._

_There were strict orders to keep everyone away. Being anywhere near the targeted zone meant certain death, or at least close to it._

_…_

_The life-saving orders didn't reach everyone. _

_Coin ordered groups of children into the square._

_They were sent there that morning._

_Amongst them was the girl. Prim. Katniss's sister. Basically my second sister._

_But Coin wasn't the only one ignorant to the very clear orders to steer clear._

_Katniss's general commanded all of the troops, including Katniss, to the same area. _

_…_

_"Dammit, get them out of there!"_

_"Calm the fuck down Hawthorne!"_

_The genuine worry in my iron-hearted general's voice scared me._

_"Don't. You. Fucking. Dare," I breathed dangerously. "The only girl I've ever loved, who happens to be the fucking Mockingjay, is facing the possibility of dying, thanks to my bombs."_

_And just like that, he ordered a chopper to scout out the area, to save the rebels. To save my girl and her sister._

_But it was too late; an ominous boom radiated in my ears. All the way from the square, miles and miles away._

_…_

_I walked to the hospital later that evening. Phone calls and radio reports alerted me of how awfully cataclysmic my bomb really was. But I guess I got what I wanted. I wanted destruction._

_I wanted death. But not death of the innocent. Not the death of my love or all of the defenseless children._

_I approached a hospital worker; a young, precise nurse. My voice was dead. "Any survivors?"_

_The question was as good as rhetorical, as I expected the answer completely. A bomb so tragic with so little prior warning; how could anyone possibly survive that?_

_But the answer I was given wasn't at all what I anticipated._

_"Yes."_

_…_

_My hand flies to capture a plump man's throat. Violence has not always been my preferred tactic of getting answers, but I'll resort to it without hesitation in the right situation._

_And this is one of those occasions._

_"I'm Soldier Gale Hawthorne, close friend of the Mockingjay, and I demand to know who the survivors are!"_

_Huffing out a breath of defeat, the balding man who was directing Katniss's squad during the accident caved. "Your girlfriend is alive; now get the fuck out of my face, kid!"_

_I froze. The man squirmed out of the hold I had on his neck and ran off down the hallway._

_…_

_"She's in a critical surgery. She'll be put into the ICU directly after… if she survives."_

_My eyes widened. She has to live._

_I already surely killed her sister, I can't be responsible for ending her life too._

_…_

_"She survived. But she's in rough shape."_

_She survived… the words echoed in my ears._

_…_

_I visited her when she's well enough to take visitors. God, she was in rough shape.…_

_My visits weren't helpful to either of us. Although I tried to lift her spirits by at least a miniscule amount, I never could. I only succeeded in heightening my tremendous guilt._

_Prim's death broke Katniss._

_…_

_And Prim's death drove Katniss to suicide._

_I might have had Katniss's blood on my hands again._

_…_

_I had no idea what to expect from Katniss when she woke up._

_I definitely didn't expect an apology._

_But that's what she gave me. _

_…_

_I came back- just as I promised- and she explained. I explained. We both explained. And we both understood each other, not fully, but enough to comprehend each other's motives. Enough to at least understand a smidgen of what the other was feeling._

_I tried to understand all of the thorough remorse and regret that had befallen Katniss. I even tried to grasp all of her physical pain, even though she didn't let on much about it. I could tell by the way she winced, or the way that she'd unconsciously try to move one of her bandaged limbs._

_In turn, she tried to understand my guilt and my deep anger at my ruthless, masochistic side. The side that didn't give a thought to the innocent people who could've-and did- got hurt._

_…_

_And after that, it took months. They flew by, unnoticed by me or Katniss. Time had slipped our interest; there was no set date as to when we would fully recover. Hell, neither of us ever really could recover entirely. _

_But that being said, we still healed, we still mended._

_Our guilt still subsided._

_We were still together. We gave 'joined-at-the-hip' a new meaning. A more deep-rooted, love induced one._

_…_

_At the end of it all, when our wounds had closed and even our scars had begun to fade, realizations were made._

_Katniss realized her feelings. They were always there. But when she thought of love or intimacy, her primal instinct was to push the feelings away. The urge had started back home in 12 where there was no time for love. Love meant more mouths to feed and the possibility of being left heartbroken by the possibility of the other person's death, whether it be a mining accident or the Hunger Games._

_But all of those things were gone and there was no reason to push them away. She instead embraced the feelings._

_And if it were possible, my own feelings grew stronger than ever. Finally, we were together at last. After I'd waited so, so long. _

_I guess I did get what I wanted after all. I wanted Katniss. I didn't want what led up to our relationship, but that's what I got. And the end result was enough to make it somehow worthwhile._

The memories swirl around in my mind, causing me to feel a great array of emotions. Guilt; I'm a murderer? However indirectly, I can't help but feel immensely responsible for Prim. And for Katniss. Her life was also jeopardized by the bomb, I mustn't forget.

Relief; we were both able to heal together. Katniss blamed herself, while I blamed myself, and together, we lessened our own personal burdens. The awfully bile guiltiness that broke my heart had subsided after seeing and conversing with Katniss enough.

Love; possibly the most simplistic emotion is also the strongest, without a doubt. I see Katniss sitting only a few feet in front of me, sobbing over something unknown to my eyes, and I can feel some invisible spark being reignited.

It's _our _spark. It's back.

I jog up and crouch down beside Katniss, only to be shocked into silence. Her tears aren't of grief, as I fully expected them to be. No, they are joyful tears. And even odder so, they are caused by a vomit-coloured cat.

"He was Prim's cat. I wanted to skin the damn thing, but she insisted on keeping it. I thought it died when 12 was bombed," Katniss says, still lightly sobbing.

I remain speechless, still pondering what I can say. Really, what is there to say? I haven't a clue, that's for sure.

Not waiting for any sort of response, she continues; "There's no way that he could've made it all the way to 13 without her having a part in it. It's a sign from Prim." I notice how her voice cracks on the last word and I engulf her into my arms.

She buries her face in my shirt and I just stare at the mangy feline standing before us. Its butterscotch eyes bore into mine and I get the most overwhelming feeling of peace, of finality. It's like this cat is trying to tell me that all of our struggles are coming to an end.

But maybe it is. Maybe they are. Maybe it is a sign from Prim. After all, every memory I have of Prim she is kind and peaceful; this gesture from her beloved pet completely suits something she would do. Even though I've never thought much about the afterlife, I feel that Prim has gone to some sort of heaven and is giving us a sign that everything is alright.

I look down to Katniss who is still clutching on to the front of my hospital regulated shirt. I kiss her head lovingly. Even the small gesture sends a warm tingle throughout my entire body.

Her head snaps up an instant later. She looks at me bemusedly, almost apprehensive to believe that the fire we'd shared is back.

I intend to prove to her that it certainly is, and that I have no intentions of taking it for granted again. So completely consensually, our lips lock together in a kiss that perfectly displays every loving emotion I'd ever felt for her, every wish I'd ever had for the perfect kiss.

This should've been her first kiss, as well as mine. This sure as hell beats every kiss, every one night stand shared out of pure lust with some random girl. And I can undoubtedly say that this kiss beats whatever Katniss ever shared with bread boy.

It's indescribable really. Compliments wouldn't even capture this correctly.

We break apart slowly, lingering on each other's lips briefly. "I guess I really am like catnip," she mumbles.

I find the last of my control melt away, but all of my memories of the past come flooding back. Our start. _That_ was our start. That nickname, that endearment; it's the last step to finding myself again. To finally realizing who I am, what happened in my past, and how it all came to be.

But not all of the memories in the entire world could stop my deep yearning for more of this addictive, fiery love. So after a brief, all-telling smile, I reclaim my prize.

"Addictive and alluring as hell," I mutter in between heated kisses.

My Catnip, the girl I briefly forgot, but continued to love, is the grand prize at the end of everything. Through all of the struggles and pain, she's been here, and now I can finally have her as my own.

That's been my intent all along, but I never expected all of the struggles along the way. Our journey may have been bumpy, but it all ends here- Prim's message proved that- and now we can continue with our lives…

Together...

Forever.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry for the terribly long wait... I came down with a brief spell of writers block which kept me from finishing the chapter. GAH. But this evening I finally got to finishing. Yay! :D So, I'm almost finished with this ENTIRE story. Woah. A massive THANK YOU goes out to all of the lovely readers, reviewers, favouriters, and followers! Thank you all sosososo much, I appreciate all of the support! ^-^ I hope to have the rest of the story up by the middle of next week, so stay tuned. C: Oh, and I've never really wrote much fluff before, so I'm sorry if it isn't the greatest. :3_

_Thanks again, and please leave a review! They are incredibly motivational! (:_


End file.
